


Vermisse dich!

by FuckingBeetlejuice



Category: Die Ärzte
Genre: Bela weint glaub ich, Farin ist doof >:(, It gets kinda emotional, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingBeetlejuice/pseuds/FuckingBeetlejuice
Summary: Bela und Farin treffen sich wieder.





	Vermisse dich!

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, der Titel ist eine Anspielung auf Swiss und die anderen.

Bela seufzte erleichtert als Farin auf ihn zukam. Er hatte ihn vermisst, verdammt noch mal. Er, Farin, sah gut aus. Er hatte einen langärmliges Pullover an, mit irgendeinem Schriftzug darauf, lange, schwarze Jeans und ein Basecap. Objektiv gesehen stach er nicht aus der Menge der Leute auf dem Bahnsteig heraus, aber trotzdem hatte bela ihn gleich gesehen.

Grinsend ging Farin mit langen, festen Schritten auf Bela zu und blieb vor ihm stehen, seine Augen leuchteten.

“Bela?” Fragte er nach einer Weile unsicher. Bela hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt. Nur angesehen, während sich seine, zugegeben wunderschönen, Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten. Farins Grinsen schrumpelte dahin und seine Schultern sackten zusammen.

“ich hab dich vermisst, du Schwein.” Grummelte Bela leise, bevor er seine Arme um Farin schlang und sein Gesicht gegen seine Brust drückte.

Farin konnte spüren wie die Anspannung von Bela wich und er sich gegen ihn lehnte, als er seine Arme ebenfalls um Bela legte und zudrückte.

Es war ein schöner Moment, Farin war warm und sein Pulli war weich und er fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Wie heimkommen nach einer langen Tour, wie die erste eigene Schallplatte, wie heißer Tee und ein gutes Buch an einem regnerischen Samstagnachmittag. Farin war vertraut, Bela wusste genau welches Gesicht er gerade machte, obwohl er es, da sein eigenes immer noch in Farins Brust gedrückt war, es nicht sehen konnte.

Er atmete tief ein, so gut das halt ging mit Mund und Nase behindert durch ein Stück Stoff und verfluchte Farin für eine halbe Sekunde. Wer gab ihm das Recht nach Zuhause zu riechen?

“Ick hab dich doch auch vermisst, Bela .” lächelte Farin, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf und nahm dann seine Hand, um Bela vom Bahnsteig zu führen.


End file.
